Just the Way You Are
by 78912
Summary: Alfred has issues with his body, and Toris consoles him. Fluff ensues. AmeLiet.


This is a de-anon from the Kink Meme. Here is the original request:

_America being kind of chubby, and his romantic partner is completely okay with that. He doesn't have a chubby kink or anything like that, and he doesn't have a problem with it, either. America being overweight is just sort of... natural. It wouldn't really feel like him any other way._

Please enjoy! :D

Alfred wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror with his forearm, sighing. His hair was still wet from the shower, and there was condensation on his fair, freckled skin. He gazed into the mirror, almost immediately noticing his excess fat- he didn't need his glasses to see_ that_ much. Running his fingers over his stomach carefully, he shut his eyes, disappointed and embarrassed with himself.

He turned around quickly when he heard a knock at the door. "Alfred! Dinner is ready!" A pleasant voice called from inside the bedroom.

"I'll be there in just a sec, Toris!" Alfred blinked several times before readjusting the towel around his waist and stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, smiling faintly as he smoothed his sandy blonde hair down. "Sorry, I got, um... I got kinda distracted." He explained as he put on his glasses. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." Toris answered plainly, frowning slightly. "Alfred, is... is something wrong?" He asked almost immediately.

"Wrong? No, 'course not! Why would anything be wrong?" He insisted, forcing a smile as he walked into the closet and pulled on a pair of boxers.

Toris followed him, leaning against the doorframe. "Because, you only take long showers like that if you're sad or if you're sexually deprived, and I know for sure that it's not the latter. Tell me what's wrong? Please?"

Alfred finally turned around, now fully clothed in a pair of pajamas. "Really, Toris, it's nothing! I'm perfectly alright!"

Toris sighed with exasperation. "Alfred, I can tell you're distracted, so... so please, tell me? It would help you feel a lot better, so..." He pouted and feigned sadness, bowing his head. "I just... I guess that I just..." He looked up at Alfred, his eyes empathetic.

Toris knew exactly what it took to get what he wanted out of the American, and within moments Alfred was hugging him tightly. "I... It's just... The weight thing again..."

"Oh." Toris should have known; Alfred had always been self-conscious about his body, ever since the day that they had met. Gently, he took the other's hand, leading him into the bedroom. They both sat down on the bed, and Toris met Alfred's deep blue eyes seriously.

"Look," he started, his expression softening. Alfred's heart skipped a beat, and he suddenly bowed his head, fingering the soft cotton sheets in order to distract himself. "I... It doesn't count for much, but... I love /you/. To me, you... God, you're just perfect."

Alfred smiled and blushed.

"And... And I..." Toris continued, taking one of Alfred's hands into his own and smiling. "...I've seen a lot of different people in my lifetime, and what I've come to realize is that we're _all_ beautiful, Alfred. Every single one of us. But _you_, you're... gorgeous. And wonderful. And perfect. You're the most amazing person I've ever met." Toris took a deep breath and kissed Alfred's lips gently. "I love you here," he whispered, and then kissed his chest, "And here..." Toris then moved to his shoulder and kissed him there, too. "And here. Your body is just another thing that makes you you, and I love it."

Alfred couldn't help but grin, allowing the silence between them to linger for what felt like minutes before hugging Toris suddenly. "I, I.. Toris... Thanks. I love you, too." He caught his lips in a passionate kiss, running a hand through Toris's soft, brown hair as he rested his other hand on the his waist. Toris kissed him back, a small smile on his lips as he pulled away.

"It's just…" Alfred whispered after a few moments. "…It's just hard, I guess. With Arthur and Francis and everyone always teasing me over it—I mean, I've been that way since I was a kid! They should be used to it. It isn't fair of them to treat me that way, and I know that they mean it jokingly and that they care about me and it's all in good fun, but…" His voice faltered and he looked down again.

"…It just gets to you, doesn't it?" Toris finished, still gripping his lover's hand. "I know it's hard, dear. I know, and… I'm sorry that I can't do much about it."

"It's okay." Alfred replied halfheartedly. "I mean… as long as you accept me, then it's cool, right?" He gave him a playful smile as he kissed his cheek. "'Cause… 'cause as long as I have you, I think I'll be fine. You make me really happy, and… I don't think I could ask for a better partner."

Toris's face reddened as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. "You're flattering me, really. Of course I would accept you—I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you, no matter what you look like."

"…Thank you, Toris."

"Do you feel better?"

"Much better." Alfred's smile was bittersweet as he stood, pulling Toris up with him. "What was that about dinner?"

Toris laughed and pressed his lips to the American's cheek. "Oh, it's probably cold by now. But, I heard that McDonald's is open for twenty-four hours…"

Alfred's eyes lit up with pleasure as he laughed excitedly, causing Toris to chuckle as well. "Oh man, you're the best! You always know how to make me feel better. I love you."

Toris gave him one last kiss before pulling away, grinning mischievously. "Come on! I'll race you to the car!"


End file.
